Thank You
by Vinnie K
Summary: Their bodies were motionless. Her mind was racing...but his heart was so slow, it was going to stop... MA. Songfic to 'Untitled' by Simple Plan.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters. I don't own the song 'Untitled' by Simple Plan either…oh poop lol.

**Warnings:** Swearing.

**A/N:** My first DA fanfiction and I make it a stand-alone…aren't I smart? Lol. Anyways, this is a songfic (the song is in **Alec's point of view**), it's a **MA** and I guess you could call it an **AU**…I don't really know lol. It's sad so you have been warned lol. But anyways, enjoy and please review : )

* * *

**Thank You...**

The rain was pouring down with such an extreme force, that you'd think it'd hurt or at least make you notice your surroundings. But for the two bodies on the Space Needle…it wasn't enough. The ice cold rain hitting their bodies or the sound it against the metal, wasn't enough to wake them up from this nightmare. Their bodies were motionless. Her mind was racing…but his heart was so slow, it was going to stop…

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

Both of them were lying so still, lost. One of them was lost in her thoughts, in her own tear filled world. Pleading silently with a higher being to let him be okay…she didn't want to loose him. The other…was just lost. He was lost in the overwhelming pain. The pain of his heart tearing, it was shattering into a million pieces, it was crying out for help yet no-one was hearing it. All of it put together was the immense pain of dying.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

It was all so perfect before. It was only a couple of hours ago that they were sat next to each other laughing and joking around like normal. They were in each others company and they were happy. They were so happy and they thought nothing could ruin it, nobody could take it away from them. They were obviously wrong…

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

Two months…it had taken them two months to figure out what they wanted but they were finally together and now…now they were slipping away from each other again. After a lot of tip toeing around each other, one day Alec admitted it. He couldn't handle it anymore; he couldn't handle knowing that the girl he loved, the girl he lived for, was going around not knowing the way he felt. He had gone through hell fighting his own emotions at the start and was sure he wasn't going to let Max do the same. So he told her and it changed his life forever. He got slapped, he got shouted at but then in the end, he got kissed. And it was the best kiss of his life. It wasn't like anything else, it was special…it was Max.

But now, nothing was special. Nothing was right. Nothing was going to fix this mess. They both thought the same thing: how could a super soldier die? How could someone so strong just be withering away? It couldn't be possible, they thought. Even if Manticore was evil, they still did things right…didn't they? They would have made them so that they were indestructible or something, but both of them and probably all transgenics knew that wasn't true. They were all going to die one day. One day they would all leave this world but today…it was just Alec's turn.

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

"Please…" It was the only word that had been spoken since the pair had arrived on top of the Space Needle. It was only one word but that one word was filled with so much emotion. In that on word, Max was pleading, begging, hoping that he wouldn't leave her. But she knew deep down that he was slipping further and further away.

Rage suddenly filled her. _It's his entire fault_, she thought angrily. _That bastard White…it's his entire fault! Alec shouldn't be lying here, he should! _Max's nostrils flared and her eyes burned with an intense fire. She looked down at the dying figure in her arms and saw him slowly look back up at her. Alec smiled weakly at her and whispered, "Hey Maxie."

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

"Hey Al-" She only got half way through his name before her voice cracked and she started to cry again. _This isn't you Max_, she thought. _Pull yourself together._ "Hey…" Alec said quietly reaching up to her pale face and wiping away some tears. "There's no need for that Maxie," he flashed his trade mark grin trying in vain to comfort her. "I'm here for you." Alec whispered.

Those words only made her cry more tears. "You're going…" She whispered back. "And I-I can't stop it…" It was true, she _couldn't_ stop it. After they came face to face with White and he had stabbed him, they went to Terminal City's hospital to find out that it was a fact…Alec was dying. His blood loss was too much and his wound was too deep…they just couldn't help him. Only an hour ago they were in the ICU, waiting for him to pass away. But Alec being Alec didn't want to stay there and die. He didn't want his last moments to be stuck in a white room that smelled of antiseptic in an un-comfy bed. So he asked a favor from the Doc, he asked if his last moments could be on top of the place he loved. He wanted to die on the Space Needle, the one place he could see the world. The one place he could get peace.

After a lot of complaining, Doc finally granted Alec's wish. He patched him up the best he could and helped him and Max to the Space Needle. Now there, Alec had peace of mind. He could see the whole of the city and that made him happy.

Max looked at Alec and saw a small smile on his face. At least you're a bit happy Alec, Max thought sadly. "Penny for your thoughts?" Alex asked, his voice was getting quieter…weaker.

"Just thinking about how happy you look…" Max trailed off quietly. Alec looked up at her and saw the pain in her sad brown eyes. "I'm upset too you know." He told her which made her look at him. "I don't want to loose you either Max."

Tears started to well up in both of their eyes. "I can't leave you Max…I _need_ you," Alec told her letting a tear slid down his face. "I _live_ for you Max…I-I don't want to leave you alone." Max looked at his gentle and tired face. Her vision was now blurry as the tears started to fall onto Alec's face. "Stop it Alec…"

He shook his head slightly. "No," he said strongly. "There is no way in hell that I am leaving this world without saying everything Max."

"You haven't got the strength." She reminded him.

"For you I have." Alec took in a sharp breath. His heart was starting to tighten in his chest. It was beginning…

"Sssh," Max soothed him when she saw him flinch. "You don't need to tell me anything Alec. I already know how you feel." She smiled warmly at him.

"Let me speak Max…please?" Max heard him take in another sharp breath and then exhale shakily. "I've never felt this way Max," he began. "I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd find someone like you. I never thought I'd find someone so special to me after Rachel." Alec's eyes filled with even more sadness as he said Rachel's name. But soon he covered it up and instead, his eyes filled with determination.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

"I know we had so many differences in the past," he chuckled slightly at the memory but it came out hoarsely. "And I know you kicked my ass in the past too," Alec gave her his normal grin. "Even though I still think you only did it just to check out my ass." He said, receiving a light nudge from Max. "In your dreams!" She laughed lightly.

Alec smiled and said, "You're always in my dreams Maxie. Just your presence in my dreams alone, make them so special." Max looked at him and saw the seriousness written all over his face. "And I know for a fact, you'll always stay in my dreams Max…forever. Whenever I close my eyes…" Alec sighed. His chest was now getting tighter, his head seemed lighter.

Suddenly, Alec gasped causing Max to sit up straight, lay him flat on the metal surface and focus on him. "Alec?" She questioned with a shaky voice, she was now very worried and scared.

"Pain…" was all he managed to choke out.

Max's eyes started to go frantic searching for something that would help. "Oh God Alec! Please not now," she begged shaking his shoulders. But it was too late. Alec's chest started to rise and fall quicker and he started to gasp for air. He looked up at her worried face. "Max…"

"I'm here Alec." Max started to cry again. "I'm not leaving you," she said shaking her head. "No way in hell am I leaving you now Alec." She said more strongly. But Alec was leaving her…

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her down closer. "Whenever I close my eyes…" He inhaled and exhaled trying to steady his breathing. "When I close my eyes….all I'm going to see is _you_ Max. All I _want_ to see is you…"

Alec's eyes started to flutter close but then opened again. "Come on Maxie," he tried to grin. "Give us a kiss." He said in a cheeky but quiet voice.

Max smiled a small, sad smile. Her tears were still flowing freely causing her body to shake, but Max still reached down and met her lips with his for the last time. Alec opened his eyes again and smiled at Max. "Thank you Max…"

She smiled at him and shook her head slightly. "No Alec…thank _you_."

"I love you so much Max…" He reached up and wiped away one last tear before his hand dropped suddenly and that was it…he had left her.

Max looked at him for a minute, trying to process what had just happened. _He's dead_, the thought echoed through her mind. _Alec is dead…_ She started to run her hand through his hair and she kissed him gently on the forehead. Sobs soon took over Max's small body when she touched him. "I love you so much too Alec…" Max whispered into his skin. "I love you _so_ much…"

* * *

What does everyone think? Please review! This is my first DA fic. : ) 


End file.
